


Sonic Rims Ozzy

by JustBeStill (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Anal Play, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Description in title. Sonic rims Ozzy and greatly enjoys it.
Relationships: Sonic The Hedgehog/Ozzy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Sonic Rims Ozzy

Sonic was currently licking Ozzy's hole, stroking himself while sitting against the wall in his room. 

Ozzy panted and whined, pushing back against Sonic's tongue. He apparently liked it and wanted more.

The hedgehog laughed and went deeper, moaning softly as he lapped at the opening. His body was consumed with lust, and he panted desperately, going as deep as he was able. 

The tightness was constricting but comfortable, and Sonic enjoyed it more as the minutes passed.

Sonic cried out in ecstasy as he suddenly came, tongue still deep inside the dog.

They both panted as Sonic pulled out of him, laughing. "Okay, we DEFINITELY need to do that again!" He said excitedly. 

He heard a car pull into the driveway and quickly stood up, brushing himself off so there was no hints as to what he had just done.

"Let's go greet the family!" Sonic said, running down the steps.

**Author's Note:**

> Will do more of these tonight if I'm not too tired.


End file.
